Drago et Ginny, Roméo et Juliette
by Naseis
Summary: Deux anciennes Maisons que tout oppose, dans la belle Poudlard où se place notre scène vont se trouver réunies par l'amour naissant de deux de leurs enfants. Traduction.
1. Default Chapter

**Draco et Ginny ~ Roméo et Juliette**

**Auteur **: Kristal Scarlett Sparklin

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède rien d'autre que la traduction. Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, Roméo et Juliette à W. Shakespeare, l'histoire à l'auteur (regardez 3 lignes plus haut) et la chanson aux Backstreet boys.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bien que ce soit triste (mais pas que triste, quand même).

**Note de la traductrice : **C'est également ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. J'ai fait mon possible. 

**********

_" Deux Maisons, réputées d'égale dignité à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, où se place notre scène, par des match de Quidditch en bien d'autres choses se sont toujours battues. Or, dans le sein fatal de ces deux Maisons, deux enfants, amoureux, s'éveillent à la vie sous des astres défavorables."_

********

- Okay, Malfoy, tu l'as cherché - mais avant qu'Harry ait fait quoi que ce soit, Draco avait jeté sa baguette magique et venait vers lui pour lui donner un coup de poing.

-Ouuu, gémit Harry

-T'as pas le droit !!  s'écria Ron 

-Qui a dit ça ? répondit Draco

-Je te le dit es… 

-WEASLEY !! hurla la voix de Professeur McGonagall. C'en est assez !! C'est la troisième fois que je vous surprend entrain de faire un duel à une heure où vous devriez être au lit. Vous serez en retenue !! Si je vous y reprend à nouveau, vos maisons en payeront les conséquences. J'enlèverai 100 points à chacun d'entre vous et vous - elle indiqua Draco et Harry- serez expulsés de vos équipes Quidditch. Allez vous coucher maintenant.

-Venez, dit Malefoy à Crabbe et Goyle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, Harry et Ron faisant de même.

**Le jour suivant**

Serpentards et Griffondor étaient en cours de Potions et comme toujours, Snape enlevait des points aux Griffindor et les raillant mais à la surprise de tous, même de Harry, quelqu'un ne les raillait pas. Draco Malefoy. Il était assis tout seul au bord des larmes. Il avait écrit partout sur son essai de Potions "Draco aime Pansy, Draco aime Pansy, Draco aime Pansy".

-Pathétique, soupira Crabbe alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Tu devrais oublier Pansy, elle ne vaut rien. Tu devrais l'oublier.

Malefoy était surpris premièrement parce que Crabbe avait dit plus qu'une phrase sans faire d'erreur et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire pourquoi son ami lui disait d'oublier Pansy. Il l'aimerait toujours. Ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall.

-FETE D'HALLOWEEN A LA TOUR DES GRYFFONDORS !!!!! !! cria Fred

-CE SOIR, précisa George.

Le grand Hall acclama l'idée.

-Calmez-vous, continua Fred. C'est une fête costumée, donc vous devrez vous habiller en conséquence. 

-Oh, encore une chose, dit George en se tournant vers les Serpentards. Vous n'êtes pas invités.

Les trois maisons restantes les acclamèrent de nouveau tandis que tous les Serpentards froncèrent les sourcils.

-On devrait y aller, proposa Goyle.

-Je ne veux pas, répondit Malefoy

-Oui, on devrait, dit Crabbe. Je vais te montrer toutes les beautés de l'école et tu pourras arrêter de penser à Pansy

-Et nous pourrons aussi nous amuser leur fête, déclara Goyle (1)__

Malefoy réfléchit à cette proposition une seconde.

-Okay, comment entrerons-nous ensuite ? demanda-t-il finalement

-Euh, on espérait que tu proposerais quelque chose, dirent-ils

Malefoy soupira. Comment pouvait-il traîner ave ces deux idiots ?

**Salle Commune des Gryffondors**

-Je pense que… que je suis amoureux de Ginny, dit Harry à Hermione, Ron, George et Fred

-Oh, c'est trop mignon, soupira Hermione

-Et vous, il pointa les Wesley, qu'en pensez-vous, si je lui demandais ?

-Tu vois, dit Ron, elle est trop jeune

-On sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, commença George

-Mais attends qu'elle ait 15 ans, okay ?, continua Fred

-Mais, répliqua Hermione, ils seraient trop mignons ensemble, je p…

-Je pensais que tu devais faire ton devoir d'Arithmancie, siffla Ron

-Je pense que Hermione a raison, je pense qu'on… commença Harry

-Oh, c'est bientôt l'heure, on doit se préparer, l'interrompit George

-Oui, bonne idée, dit Ron.

Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres.

**La fête **

-Tu es vraiment belle, dit Ron en voyant Ginny. Elle était habillée comme une princesse et était extrêmement belle. 

-Viens, Harry et Hermione nous attendent, lui dit-il en gagnant les escaliers.

La pièce était remplie d'étudiants mais aucun Serpentard n'était présent, excepté dehors. Trois personnes, des Serpentards masqués, attendaient dans un coins pour entrer. Jusqu'ici, la Grosse Dame, entourée de troll habillés en noir (2), qui gardait l'entrée et vérifiait qu'aucun Serpentard n'essayait d'entrer, avait déjà refoulé cinq groupes de Serpentards essayant de rentrer furtivement. 

-Nom, dit la Grosse Dame

-Euh, Ernie Macmillan, répondit Draco. Nous sommes de Poufsouffle

-Oh, oui, Ernie Macmillan et ses amis, dit-elle en cochant les noms sur sa liste, oui, vous pouvez entrer. Suivant !!

-Ernie Macmillan, dit le vrai Ernie

-Bien essayer, rétorqua la Grosse Dame. Retournez dans votre maison, espèce de dégoûtant Serpentard (3)__

-Mais nous sommes de Poufsouffle !!

-Allez-vous en, cria-t-elle, ou j'envoie les trolls sur vous !!

Draco avait entendu ce que la Grosse Dame avait dit et se sentit soudainement vraiment nerveux. Que se passerait-il s'ils étaient prit ?

-Pousse-toi, dit une Serdaigle. Il continua de marcher. La salle commune était pleine de musique. Ils jouaient une chanson de Britney Spears (4). Crabbe et Goyle dansaient comme des fou. Malfoy ne pu tenir davantage, il tombait malade, il avait bu trop de Bierreaubeurre. Il alla dans la salle de bains, prit son masque, le jeta dans une poubelle et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. 

Au même moment, Colin Creevey racontait à Ginny une histoire au sujet de la façon dont il rencontra Harry. "Harry a fait ceci, Harry a fait cela". Elle en tombait malade de Harry 

-Colin, je dois aller à la salle de bain, dit-elle

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant était un aquarium magique divisant la salle de bain des filles de celle des garçons. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il devait avoir été mit juste pour la fête. Elle aimait les poissons car ils avaient un effet relaxant sur elle. Elle les regarda et soudain, derrière la paroi de l'aquarium, elle vit deux yeux bleus/gris qui la regardaient fixement. Une nouvelle chanson commença. Elle était belle. 

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine. _

_I'm leavin my life in your hands. _

Il était vraiment beau et lui semblait familier avec ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux et  son visage pâle. Il souriait.

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind _

_Risking it all in a glance _

_How you got me blind is still a mystery _

Ginny ne pouvais cesser de rire nerveusement. Elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon qu'elle avait vu avant mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui il était. Draco avait senti la même chose. Elle lui semblait terriblement familière mais il ne pouvait pas dire où avait il vu ces cheveux rouges flamboyants, mais qui en inquiétait ? Il savait déjà une chose : elle était belle. 

_I can't get you out of my head _

_Don't care what is written in your history _

_As long as you are here with me. _

La porte de la salle de bain des filles s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Elle ne vit pas Malefoy mais elle prit Ginny par le bras et la dirigea vers la sortie.

-Viens, dit-elle simplement et le fit sortir.

Draco les suivit.

-Belle coiffure, sang-de-bourbe, murmura-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il sortait

_I don't care who you are _

_Where you're from _

_What you did _

_As long as you love me _

_Who you are _

Hermione amena Ginny près de Harry, qui était déguisé en vif d'or.

-Puis-je avoir le plaisir de danser avec vous, gente dame ? lui demanda-t-il

Ginny hésita mais Hermione lui murmura :

-Allez, sois gentille

Ils allèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser.

_Where you're from _

_Don't care what you did _

_As long as you love me. _

_Every little thing that you have said and done _

_Feels like it's deep within me _

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run _

_It seems like we were meant to be _

Draco était debout près d'eux et regardait Ginny dans les bras de Harry. 

Il senti une poussée de jalousie mais quand Ginny lui lança un regard signifiant "n'inquiète pas", il croisa les bras et resta là avec un de ses célèbres sourires pensant que la mystérieuse fille ne voulait pas être avec le balafré. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. 

La chanson se termina et Ginny laissa Harry se parler à lui-même. Elle alla trouver le garçon au visage pâle. 

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda une voix traînante derrière elle

Ginny se retourna vers la garçon qui lui tourna autour. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

-Oui, je recherche un garçon que j'ai vu ce soir et que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser, répondit-elle

-Puis-je être ce garçon ? demanda-t-il

-J'espérais que tu dirais ça… 

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ginny était essoufflée mais avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle murmura :

-C'était magique…

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il lui donna un autre baiser.

-Ginny !! cria une voix. C'était Hermione.

-Drago !! grogna une autre voix. C'était Goyle.

-Quoi ? Tu es Draco Malefoy ?! Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu me semblais si familier, dit Ginny

Malefoy était muet mais il murmura :

-Une Weasley. Bien sûr, les cheveux roux.

-Va-t-en Malefoy avant que je n'appelle les trolls, tu n'as pas été invité, déclara Hermione avant de prendre Ginny par un bras et de la mener dans son dortoir.

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. **

**Petit mot de l'auteur : " Il ressemble trop au film Romeo + Juliet. Je vais essayer de changer ça". **

**Si quelqu'un lit ce chapitre, pourrait-il laisser une review ? Ce serait sympa et ça m'aiderait à faire la suite. Merci d'avance. Si vous n'y comprenez rien, faîtes moi signe et je changerai ce qui ne va pas.**

** (1) : comprenez par là qu'il veut leur gâcher leur fête**

**(2) :  je ne fais que traduire, je rappelle**

**(3) : You filthy Slytherin**

**(4) : ne suis pas responsable !!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Draco et Ginny ~ Roméo et Juliette**

**Auteur :** Kristal Scarlett Sparklin

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède rien d'autre que la traduction. Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, Roméo et Juliette à W. Shakespeare et l'histoire à l'auteur (regardez 3 lignes plus haut).

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bien que ce soit triste (mais pas que triste, quand même).

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est également ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. J'ai fait mon possible. 

**Note de la traductrice 2 :** Ce chapitre est le plus long des 4.

**Réponses aux reviews** : ****

**_And now, ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present the chapter to you:_**

-Par l'Enfer mais à quoi pensais-tu ? hurla Hermione. Tu es devenue folle ?! C'est Malefoy, comment as-tu pu, ew, l'embrasser, ew, yucks !! Ah ! je sais, Fred et George t'ont donnés une sorte d'alcool qu'ils ont trouvé à Pré-au-Lard !! S'il te plait, Ginny, dis-moi qu'ils t'en ont donné, s'il te plait !!

Ginny fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle savait que Draco Malefoy était un bad boy (1) et qu'il avait causé beaucoup de problèmes à Ron, Harry et Hermione mais cette nuit avait été différente. Elle avait vu quelque chose dans ces merveilleux yeux bleu/gris, quelque chose d'autre, un Malefoy très différent et la manière dont il lui avait parlé et le touché de ses lèvres sur les siennes l'avait fait se sentire tellement, tellement bien.

-Je suis désolée Hermione, répondit Ginny, mais ce que j'ai fait ce soir, c'était parce que je voulais… je pense que… que je… que je suis amoureuse de lui. 

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est impossible » pensa-t-elle. 

-Oh, Ginny, dit Hermione, mais… mais vous êtes ennemis, vous êtes de deux mondes différents, de deux différentes maisons qui ne se supportent pas et vous êtes trop impliqués dans cette haine. Que diront tes frères lorsqu'ils le découvriront ?

-Ils ne le découvriront pas. Tu ne leur dira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne dit rien.

-Merci, tu es une grande amie.

Elle alla dans sa propre chambre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-C'est une Weasley, grogna Crabbe. Je pensais que tu les détestais !!

-Moi aussi, mais cette nuit, je me suis senti différent, dit Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune.

-Donc tu oublis Pansy ? demanda Goyle

-Pansy ? Qui est Pansy ? Oh ! Pansy ! Oui, je pense.

-Tu devrais arrêter de voir cette fille, dit Goyle.

-Pansy ? Je te l'ai dit : je l'ai oubliée. Rien ne rentre donc dans ce crâne épais qu'est le tien ?

-Je voulais dire, la rousse, rétorqua-t-il

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas vos affaires. Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? C'est la seule chose que vous pouvez faire sans vous salire (2), cria Malefoy.

Il courut dans sa chambre, sortit sa malle et fouilla à l'intérieur.

-Il est là, dit-il en sortant son Nimbus 2001.

Il volerait jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors et rendrait visite à Ginny. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit en volant sur son balais (3)

Ginny avait ouvert sa fenêtre et s'y était accoudée. La douce brise faisait légèrement virevolter ses cheveux. 

« Comme un ange » pensa Draco alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. L'obscurité de la nuit faisait qu'il était impossible pour Ginny de la voir.

-Oh, pourquoi moi…

« Elle parle !! Continu bel ange. Ta voix est une musique pour mes oreilles »

-Pourquoi moi ? continua Ginny. Pourquoi ais-je dû rencontrer ce garçon ? Si seulement je n'avais pas vu ces yeux pareils à des étoiles sur ce magnifique visage et si seulement je ne l'avais pas embrassé… Embrasser cette bouche et ces lèvres… Mais je l'ai fait et bien que je devrais, je n'ai ni honte ni regrets parce que je l'aime bien que je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a une heure et je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde s'il me disait qu'il m'aime aussi… mais c'est un Malefoy… mon ennemi…

-Si tu le veux, ma chère Ginny, murmura Draco, jamais plus je n'utiliserai ce nom et je serai juste ce garçon que tu as rencontré cette nuit.

-Draco tu m'as fait peur !!! Et que fais-tu ici ? S'ils te trouvent tu pourrais être expulsé !! dit Ginny

-Ca m'est égal. Je voulais te voir, Ginny. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, dit Draco. S'il te plait, laisses moi entrer dans ta chambre, je pourrais te parler plus facilement.

Elle l'aida à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui prit les mains. 

-Ecoutes Ginny, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… écoutes, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant et… je voulais juste dire que cette nuit, cette nuit fut la meilleur de ma misérable vie. Tu m'as apporté lumière, bonheur et foi et maintenant… Je veux dire, il est devenu impossible pour moi de vivre sans toi. Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que vivre sans toi…

Ginny était muette. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais dite.

-Je sais, continua Draco, que je suis un bâtard (4) mais à l'intérieur de moi je ne suis pas ce que tu pense. Je…

-Draco, l'interrompit Ginny, je sais que tu es différent à l'intérieur. Je le sais parce que j'ai vu le vrai toi dans tes yeux et je préfèrerai aussi mourir plutôt que vivre sans toi.

Draco se sentit vraiment heureux. Quelqu'un avait vu le vrai lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Quand ils eurent fini, Draco dit : 

-Ginny, je sais que ça pourrait paraître fou et je sais que nous sommes trop jeunes mais, mon amour, je vaux être avec toi le reste de ma vie. Donc, pourquoi ne nous…

-Marierions-nous pas ? fini Ginny très sérieusement.

Draco acquiesça. Ginny se sentait la fille la plus heureuse du monde et l'embrassa.

-Je suppose que c'est un oui, dit-il. Viens, montes sur mon balais et allons près du lac.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et arrivés au lac, Ginny dit :

-Draco, c'est la chose la plus folle que nous allons faire mais je veux être avec toi. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il. Mais nous sommes de deux maisons différentes, nos amis sont ennemis et  même nos familles le sont.

-Qui s'en inquiète ? Du moment que nous sommes ensemble, dit-elle.

-Tu as raison. JE ME FOU DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ PENSER !!! J'AIME GINNY WEASLEY !!!!!

-Shhh, viens, assieds-toi, calmes-toi, dit-elle. Tu veux donc qu'ils nous trouvent avant que nous ayons passé du temps ensemble ?

-Non, murmura Draco à son oreille la faisant rire nerveusement. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit au bord du lac à se murmurer des mots doux… (5)

Le jour suivant, Ginny se réveilla et se retrouva dans les bras de Draco. Elle le réveilla :

-Draco, viens, il est déjà midi

-Eh merde, dit-il en se levant. Ils montèrent sur le Nimbus 2001 et allèrent vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Ginny descendit et lui dit : 

-Au revoir mon amour

-Ginny, quand pourrons-nous nous revoir pour faire tu sais quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sure…

-Ginny, es-tu levée ? hurla Ron de l'extérieur

-Je viens !! répondit Ginny puis, se tournant vers Draco, un hibou que je t'enverrai.

-Okay, au revoir ma belle Ginny

-Au revoir, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et qu'il ne reparte.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Ginny, où étais-tu ? demanda Ron

-Je dormais, répondit-elle

-Avec ton costume ?

-Oui. Bon, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il rapidement

-Rien de grave, nous allons défier Malefoy dans un duel.

-Pourquoi ???

-Parce qu'il s'est introduit à la fête avec ses amis.

-Oh, allez Ron, c'est stupide. Hey, je peux t'emprunter Coq ?

-Bien sûr

-Okay bye !!

Ginny s'habilla et alla à la volière. Elle écrivit un mot à Malefoy et le donna à Coq qui volait comme un fou.

Un minuscule hibou entra dans sa chambre. Draco prit le mot du hibou qui commença à voler autour de lui. 

-Whoa, je pense que tu as eu trop de sucre, dit-il en regardant l'oiseau. Lorsqu'il lut le mot, il sourit. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Ginny. Draco sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Mr Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin de votre permission pour faire quelque chose, répondit Draco. Vous connaissez Ginny Weasley ?

-Bien sûr, une bonne élève, dit Dumbledore. Et une des plus grande ennemie de votre famille.

-Eh bien, vous voyez, nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Je… Je…, enfin, nous nous aimons.

Dumbledore ne dit rien.

-Nous voulons nous marier et nous avons besoin de votre permission, continua Draco… C'est ce que nous voulons et vous êtes le seul qui puisse nous aider. Si nos familles l'apprennent, nous ne seront plus capable de nous revoir. Je l'aime et elle m'aime.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit au sujet pendant quelques puis dit finalement :

-Mr Malefoy, c'est une idée folle…

-Je…

-Ne m'interrompez pas, dit Dumbledore. C'est fou mais vous semblez vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, du moins c'est ce que vous dites, et je pense que si vous deux étiez unis par le mariage et montriez à vos famille qu'il n'y a aucun avantage à être ennemis, celles-ci pourraient s'unir et ainsi nous serions plus fort contre Voldemort. 

-Cela veut dire que nous pouvons nous marier ?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il y a un endroit à Pré-au-lard. Je leur enverrai un hibou disant que vous avez ma permission.

-Merci, merci, merci, dit Draco. Je vais le dire à Ginny !!

**************

-Salut blondinet, dit Ginny

Draco sursauta.

-Whoa, tu m'as effrayé !! Cet endroit me donne la chaire de poule.

-Je sais, tu fais la même tête que si tu avais vu un fantôme

-Cet endroit est hanté, tu sais ? dit-il en pointant la cabane hurlante.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Draco

-Non, parce que je suis avec toi, et elle lui donna un baiser.

-Donc, tu es prête.

-Oui

-J'ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore à propos de notre mariage. Il est d'accord avec moi.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Ginny. Nous allons être le couple le plus heureux du monde.

Draco l'embrassa. (6)__

-Je t'aime, dit-il

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle

-NON !!!!!!! hurla Hermione qui était apparue de derrière un arbre.

-Hermione !! Tu nous espionnais ?!

-Oui. Que pensais-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je t'ai mise en garde à propos de ce type !! Cette ordure !!

-Oh la ferme Sang-de-Bourbe !! dit le jeune homme

-Draco !!! Allons, vous devez être amis, s'il te plait Hermione, Je l'aime, il m'aime. Tu dois nous aider, s'il te plait.

-Je…

-Je sais que vous vous haïssez l'un l'autre mais cessez au moins de vous insulter.

Draco et Hermione la regardèrent.

-Allez, être ennemis est vraiment…

-Je…

-Okay. Hermione Granger, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, dit Draco.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

-Okay, okay… Désolé, dit-il plus ardemment 

-Je suis également désolée, répondit Hermione.

-Parfait, dit Ginny. Où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Au Trois Balais, répondit Hermione

-Ils savent quelque chose à propos de nous ? demanda Draco

-Non mais ils savent que tu étais à la fête et ils veulent te provoquer en duel à la Salle des Trophées. Ils ont déjà provoquer Goyle et Crabbe et ils ont accepté, dit Hermione très rapidement.

-Idiots, dirent Ginny et Draco en même temps.

-Tu dois les stopper, dit Ginny à Malefoy

-Je le ferai. A quelle heure est le duel ? demanda-t-il à Hermione

-A minuit, répondit-elle. Ginny,  tu dois venir avec moi, les jumeaux veulent te voir.

-Plus tard, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire, répondit rapidement la jeune fille

-Okay, au revoir, dit Hermione.

Cette dernière partit en direction des Trois Balais alors que Ginny et Draco allèrent vers une petite chapelle. Un vieux sorcier les attendais.

-Oui, je sais que vous avez la permission de Dumbledore, dit-il

Il les regarda plus intensément.

-Un fou. Mais l'amour est l'amour et rien ne peux interférer, même pas la mort, dit-il. 

-Bien, Ginny Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre Draco Malefoy pour époux ?

-Je le veux, dit-elle

-Draco Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Ginny Weasley pour épouse ?

-Je le veux, dit-il.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Draco donna à Ginny le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Elle était vraiment la fille la plus heureuse du monde. 

**C'est trop mignon……. **se mouche bruyamment** **

**Valà le deuxième chapitre est achevé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu parce qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de phrases qu'il a fallu remodeler…Nan, je vous jure, la syntaxe de certaines phrases est à faire peur… Enfin, il est là, c'est ce qui compte.**

**Si vous voulez mettre une tite review, je ne serais pas contre ^_^ **

**Bonne journée !!!**

**(1) : je conserve ces mots, c'est un peu mieux que "méchant garçon"**

**(2) : ****without messing things up**

**(3) :**** j'aurais bien rajouter : en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres…sui trop romantique**__

**(4) : Pourquoi il dit ça ?**

**(5) : je prendrais bien la place de Ginny**__

**(6) : ils ne font que ça….**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Draco et Ginny ~ Roméo et Juliette**

**Auteur :** Kristal Scarlett Sparklin

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien d'autre que la traduction. Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, Roméo et Juliette à W. Shakespeare et l'histoire à l'auteur (regardez 3 lignes plus haut).

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bien que ce soit triste (mais pas que triste, quand même).

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est également ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. J'ai fait mon possible. 

**_Oyez oyez braves gens, faîtes place au chapitre !!_**

Malefoy était assis sur son lit en pensant à combien il avait été heureux. Il avait la plus belle fille du monde. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui d'arrêter ce duel ensuite, il essaierait d'être ami avec Harry et Ron. Il n'aimait pas cette idée mais il voulais rendre Ginny heureuse. Il était 11.45

-Okay, pensa-t-il. Je vais essayer d'arrêter ces idiots.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, espérant que ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne ne l'attraperaient.  Lorsqu'il atteignit la Salle des Trophées, il sortit sa baguette et entendit Ron hurler :

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Je suis là, répondit le concerné. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me battre mais pour vous arrêter. On devrait arrêter ça. S'ils nous trouvent, on est bon pour se faire expulser. 

-Je m'en fou !! hurla Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy et prononça INCONSCIUS (1)

-RON NON !!! hurla Harry

Malefoy fit un pas sur le côté et le sort heurta Goyle en pleine face. Il tituba et tomba, inconscient, sur le sol.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! demanda Harry à Ron. Ils vont t'expulser pour avoir fait ça !!

Malefoy se pencha sur Goyle et se releva bouillonnant de colère.

-Oh oh, dit Ron avant de courir hors de la Salle des Trophées. Malefoy le suivit. Il le rattrapa et cria 

-INCONSCIUS !!!

Ron tomba sur le sol. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il s'agissait des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Dumbledore et Rusard qui tenait Harry et Crabbe par les bras.

-Venez dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore à Malefoy, ainsi que vous deux, pointant Crabbe et Harry, et vous deux, dit-il au professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Argus, veuillez amener Mr Goyle et Weasley à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh saura quoi faire.

Les concernés le suivirent à son bureau.

-Vanilla Scoop, dit Dumbledore.

La gargouille dégagea le passage dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Dumbledore dit :

-Expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry commença. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais lorsqu'il parlait, c'était avec une voix calme et détendue.

-Vous voyez professeur, les Weasley ont organisé une fête d'Halloween dans la Salle Commune et ils n'ont invité aucun des Serpentards. Seulement, Crabbe, Malefoy et Goyle y sont allé et Ron les a découvert. Après cela, il a voulu défier Malefoy à un duel.

-Professeur, je pense que nous devrions sanctionner Potter et Weasley pour avoir commencé un duel au milieu de la nui, dit Rogue.

-Attendez, dit Dumbledore. Est-ce exact Mr Malefoy ?

Il acquiesça.

-Continues Harry, s'il te plait.

Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris le moment où Malefoy avait essayé de les arrêter. Dumbledore écoutait les explications en silence puis il dit :

-Vous, Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley, avez commit un crime très grave. Certes, le sortilège inconscius n'est pas un sortilège Impardonnable mais il est très dangereux. Heureusement, nous seront capable de les réveiller dans deux semaines mais je suis vraiment navré d'avoir à vous dire ça mais vous, Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley, devrez quitter l'école.

-Ce n'est pas juste !! intervint Rogue. Weasley a ensorcelé Goyle et à cause de ça que Malefoy à fait ce qu'il a fait.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit Dumbledore. Ils s'en iront lorsque Mr Weasley se réveillera. Mssrs Crabbe, Goyle et Potter font perdre 100 points à leurs maisons. J'écrirai à vos parents demain. Maintenant, retournez vous coucher. 

Ils partirent. Harry se sentait très triste. Ils avaient expulsé son meilleur ami mais ils avaient aussi expulsé Malefoy (son rêve devenait réalité) mais même penser à ça ne pouvait pas le rendre joyeux.

Il retourna dans la Salle Commune et trouva Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux assis dans un coins.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

Harry leur expliqua tout. Hermione et les jumeaux ne purent pas y croire. Ginny commença à pleurer et couru dans sa chambre.

-Ginny reviens !! dit Fred

-Laisses la, lui dit Hermione.

*********

Ginny était sur son lit.

« Pourquoi mon amour ? Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

-Oh mais pourquoi dois-je pleurer ? Ron voulait l'ensorceler lui, pas Goyle mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est mon frère et je dois lui pardonner à lui ainsi qu'à Draco. C'est mon mari et il l'a ensorcelé parce que Ron avait ensorcelé son ami. Je dois le voir demain, se dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Le jour suivant, les hiboux arrivèrent au petit déjeuner laissant tomber deux colis à côté du bol de Malefoy. Le premier était une petite lettre et le second était…

-Une beuglante, dit Draco, merde

Il grimaça et l'ouvrit. La voix de son père était vingt fois plus forte que d'habitude. Toute le Grande Salle fit silence lorsque Lucius Malefoy engueula son fils :

-A QUOI PENSAIS TU ??? TU NE SAIS PAS COMBIEN J'AI TRAVAILLER POUR BLANCHIR MON NOM ET MON PROPRE FILS JETTE UN SORT SUR QUELQU UN AU MILIEU DE LA NUIT !!!! TU AS JETE LA HONTE SUR LA FAMILLE !!! ATTENDS JUSTE QUE JE METTE LA MAIN SUR TOI…

Lorsque la voix de Mr Malefoy s'arrêta d'engueuler son fils, les Serdaigles (2), Poufsouffles et Gryffondors explosèrent de rire. Draco se leva, mit l'autre lettre dans sa poche et sortit de la Salle suivi par Crabbe.

-LAISSE MOI SEUL !!!! hurla-t-il et Crabbe fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Malefoy retourna dans sa Salle Commune et ouvrit l'autre lettre. Elle était de Ginny. Il contenait la bague qu'il lui avait donné le jour de leur mariage.

_Draco, _

_Rejoins-moi s'il te plait dans ma Salle Commune à minuit. Le mot de passe est Dwarfs et Gobelins. Apporte l'alliance._

_Je t'aime, _

_Ginny_

Donc elle l'aimait toujours. Elle lui avait pardonné. Comme il n'avait plus autorisé à suivre les cours, il attendit impatiemment jusqu'à minuit. Lorsqu'il fut minuit, il sortit silencieusement de la Salle Commune dans laquelle il avait patienté. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Dwarfs et Gobelins, murmura-t-il.

-Si vous voulez, répondit la Grosse Dame avec une voix endormie alors que le portrait s'ouvrait pour le laisser passer.

-Draco !! cria Ginny (3) en courant vers lui. Elle l'embrassa.

-Ginny, je suis désolé, lui dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour.

-Viens, dit-elle. Elle l'emmena vers son lit, enleva sa robe et commença à l'embrasser. Il fit de même.

-Tu es sublime, dit-il en admirant son corps nu. Ils firent l'amour (4). Ils n'avaient jamais passé une nuit pareille à celle-là et tout deux se sentaient très heureux de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Draco se réveilla et embrassa tendrement Ginny sur la joue.

-Réveilles-toi ma belle au bois dormant

La jeune fille sourit et lui dit :

-C'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

-Tu es réveillée Ginny ? demanda Fred derrière la porte. Le petit déjeuner est bientôt fini et tu n'as rien mangé. Tu es la dernière Gryffondor encore au lit, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Fred attends !! Je m'habille, dit Ginny

-Oh, désolé. Dépêches toi, je dois te parler. 

Il referma la porte.

-Vite, dit Ginny à Malefoy alors qu'elle mettait une robe noire sous le lit.

-Tu peux entrer

-Ginny, comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas très bien. Je ne peux pas croire que Ron ait été expulsé. 

-Oui, moi non plus. Cet ****** de Malefoy le mérite plus que Ron.

-Fred, Malefoy lui a jeté un sort parce que Ron l'a fait à son amis. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de Dra… Malefoy. C'est celle de Ron, il n'aurait pas dû sortir de son lit pour combattre quelqu'un. 

-Es-tu folle ? Je pense que ces évènements t'ont beaucoup affectés. Peu importe. Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ce *** mais plutôt à propos de toi. Tu as bientôt 15 ans et tu deviens une très belle jeune fille, digne des Weasley. Il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui est vraiment amoureux de toi et dont tu as eu le béguin depuis la première fois que tu l'as vu. Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas avec Harry Potter ? J'ai déjà tout arrangé pour que tu ailles avec lui à Pré-au-Lard samedi.

-QUOI ? hurla Ginny. Comment as-tu pu ? Sans même me demander la permission !! Je n'aime pas Harry et je n'irai pas avec lui !!

-Ginny calmes toi. C'est un gentil garçon et tu avais le béguin pour lui…

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Tu iras avec lui. S'il te plait fais-le pour moi.

Il y pensa quelques secondes puis dit :

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Okay, salut, dit Fred avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la pièce.

-Que vais-je faire ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé, dit Draco en la prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant vas-y avant que quelqu'un ne se pose de questions et puis tu dois aller en cours.

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi, répliqua-t-elle.

-Allé, sinon nous aurons des ennuis.

-Okay, allons-y, répondit-elle.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir, la porte s'ouvrit. 

-Ginny j'ai oublié… commença Fred. Oh ! Par l'Enfer mais que fais-tu ici ?! hurla Fred à l'adresse de Malefoy avant de lui sauter dessus, l'attrapant par le gorge et commençant à l'étrangler. (5)

-Fred !! hurla Ginny en essayant de les séparer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la chambre. Ohh… (6)

-Aides-moi Hermione !! hurlèrent Fred et Ginny en même temps. 

Hermione aurait bien voulu aider Fred à étrangler Malfoy mais elle se sentait triste pour Ginny donc elle l'aida. Lorsqu'ils eurent calmé Fred et sauver la vie de Malefoy, Ginny dit :

-Fred, j'aime Draco et tu e peux pas m'empêcher de le voir.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas t'en empêcher mais je peux écrire à maman et papa pour leur dire ce que tu faisais avec lui.

-Allé, dit Hermione, laisses les, ils sont amoureux

-Je ne peux pas Hermione.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit dire à George ce qu'il s'était passé et écrire une lettre à sa mère.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils en furent au déjeuner, une beuglante arriva et tomba près de l'assiette de Ginny.

-Oh Merlin, dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

-A QUOI PENSAIS TU ?? AVEC CE GARCON DANS TA CHAMBRE !!!!

-Oh seigneur, dit Ginny en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux alors que toute la salle la regardait à présent. 

-CE MALEFOY !!!

Maintenant, toutes les têtes regardaient Draco qui était également devenu rouge.

-NOUS NE T'AVONS PAS ELEVE POUR DEVENIR COMME CA !!!  TU AS JETE LA HONTE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE !! JE VEUX QUE TU ARRETES DE LE VOIR ET QUE TU ACCEPTES L'INVITATION DE HARRY !!  JE NE VEUX PAS APPRENDRE QUE TU AIS ETE AVEC CE MALEFOY OU JE TE SORS DE CETTE ECOLE !!!!

La beuglante se finissait par ces mots. La Grande Salle fut silencieuse pour un moment, les visages passant de Malefoy à Ginny et de Ginny à Malefoy.

**Vous savez ce que je me demande ? Comment ça fait d'avoir plus de 100 reviews… ça doit être extraordinaire tout de même… enfin un jours j'aurais peut-être moi aussi la chance d'en avoir autant, who knows ?**

**Bonne journée !!**

**Naséis**

**(1) : faut-il détailler ce sort ? Oui ? Bon. Ce sort rend inconscient. Ne pouvant tuer personne dans ce chapitre, on se débrouille autrement**

**(2) : honte à moi…**

**(3) :****ils ne sont pas sensé être discrets ?**

**(4) : sont rapides dîtes donc !!**

**(5) : mais c'est qu'il est violent…**

**(6) : -On joue au Twister, tu veux t-y joindre ? Pardon, délire personnel…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Draco et Ginny ~ Roméo et Juliette**

**Auteur :** Kristal Scarlett Sparklin

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien d'autre que la traduction. Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, Roméo et Juliette à W. Shakespeare et l'histoire à l'auteur (regardez 3 lignes plus haut).

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bien que ce soit triste (mais pas que triste, quand même).

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est également ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. J'ai fait mon possible.

**Note de moi :** C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je vous annonce la fin de cette aventure. Ce fut court mais plaisant. Merci de m'avoir suivie durant ces quelques semaines. 

**_The Naseis Production present :_**

**_A Kristall Scarlett Sparklin Film,_**

**_Draco and Ginny, Romeo and Juliet :_**

**_chapter four_**

****

-Ginny !!

-Oh, Harry, bonjour, répondit Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à Samedi.

Ginny ne dit rien.

-Je ne comprend plus tes frères, continua-t-il. En premier ils ne veulent pas que je te demande de sortir avec moi mais maintenant si. Ils pensent que ça te fera te sentire mieux après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron.

-Euh… oui, oh, au revoir Harry, dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant sa classe de potion.

-Au revoir, il l'embrassa sur la joue. 

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle s'assit au fond de la salle, à l'écart des autres.

-Que vais-je faire ? Harry est un bon ami mais je ne veux pas être avec lui. Je veux être avec Draco. Que vais-je faire ? dit-elle pour elle-même.

La réponse était plus proche qu'elle ne pensait.

-Okay, classe, dit la voix ennuyeuse de Rogue. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un poison (1) qui vous fera prendre l'apparence d'un mort durant 24 heures au bout desquelles vous vous réveillerez comme si vous aviez dormi.

-Oh mon dieu, pensa Ginny. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin !! Je vais écrire une lettre à Draco parlant de ça et nous pourrons partir ensemble loin d'ici. (2)__

Ginny prépara sa potion prudemment et, quand personne ne regardait, en mit dans un petit flacon. Après le cours, elle se rendit à la volière et écrit une lette à Draco. 

_Draco, _

_Toi et moi sommes fait pour vivre ensemble. Je suis en train de faire une potion qui me fera prendre l'apparence d'une morte. Je me réveillerai demain et me cacherai dans la cabane de Hagrid. Tu m'y rejoindras et nous partirons loin d'ici pour vivre heureux pour le reste de nos vies.._

_Je t'aime._

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Virginia Weasley._

-Coq, tu dois donner ça à Draco, s'il te plait assures toi qu'il la lise, c'est très important, dit Ginny au minuscule hibou. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour le laisser s'envoler, elle retourna dans sa Salle Commune.

Coq sorti avec la lettre. Cependant, à cause de sa surexcitation, il ne surveillait pas où il volait et s'écrasa accidentellement sur le Saule Cogneur (3) et tomba, inconscient, sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Ginny regardait la bouteille qui contenait la potion. Elle avait une couleur rouge qui la faisait ressembler à du sang. Ginny la regardait et soupira. Au début, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de la boire mais l'image d'elle et Draco heureux et ensemble acheva de la convaincre. Elle soupira et but d'un trait la potion. Elle avait un goût aigre et la brûlait de l'intérieur (4) mais pour soulager la douleur elle murmura « Draco, Draco… ». En quelques secondes, elle retomba sur ses oreillers, endormie mais ayant l'apparence d'une morte. 

*****************

-GINNY !!! NON TU NE PEUX PAS !!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda George à Fred en entrant dans la chambre des 4e années (5) 

-Elle est… elle est…, mais Fred ne pu finir et commença à pleurer.

-Oh mon dieu !, dit Hermione alors qu'elle entrait suivie par les autres Gryffondors.

-Elle est morte

-C'est impossible

-Que quelqu'un appelle le directeur !!

-Ginny !! Pourquoi, Ginny ? gémit Fred tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Georges.

Dumbledore arriva suivit par le professeur McGonagall

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il

Tout le monde était trop triste pour répondre mais Neville dit, avec une voix étranglée et des larmes coulant sur son visage :

-Ginny Weasley est morte.

Dumbledore toucha la tête froide de la jeune fille.

-Bien. Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie. Je vais écrire à ses parents. Mers Weasley, venez avec moi.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à pleurer et ce n'est qu'au dîner que Hermione se rappela que quelqu'un n'avait pas été informé de la mort de Ginny.

-Peux-tu le croire ?, dit Hermione à Harry.

-Non, sanglota Harry. D'abord Ron est expulsé à cause de Malefoy puis Ginny meurt…

-MALEFOY !!! (6) dit Hermione soudainement.

-Quoi ?

Mais Harry n'obtint aucune réponse car Hermione se leva pour chercher Malefoy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _(joli !!)_

Après avoir couru dans tout le château à la recherche de Malefoy, Hermione le trouva dehors avec toutes ses affaires dans sa malle.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu ne devais partir que lorsque Ron serait réveillé.

-Mon père me veut à la maison ce soir. Il vient me chercher, dit-il en la regardant. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle commença à pleurer encore plus ardemment qu'avant puis elle put dire :

-Ginny est morte.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco, déconcerté.

-Ils ont trouvé son corps ce matin. Je l'ai vue. Je suis vraiment désolée Draco.

-Après être restés dans le silence pour quelques minutes, il demanda :

-Où est-elle ?

-A l'infirmerie, répondit-elle

-J'y vais

-Ne fais rien de stupide, okay Draco ?

Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait plus, il courait vers les cachots.

« Si Ginny est morte alors je serai couché avec elle cette nuit » pensa-t-il. Il s'était arrêté devant le bureau de Rogue.

-Alohomora.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Rogue disait qu'il la gardait dans son bureau » pensa-t-il.

Il chercha dans tout les tiroirs mais il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ah ! Elle est là, murmura-t-il prenant une petite bouteille d'une armoire.

-Potion mortelle, dit-il avant de partir directement à l'infirmerie. (7)

La porte était ouverte. Il entra et vit Ginny, couchée là (sur un lit, je précise). 

« Elle est tellement belle » pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione expliquait à Harry l'histoire de Ginny et Draco lorsque Coqcigrue descendit en flèche sur eux. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on avait écrasé toutes les plumes.

-PIG !!!!! hurla Harry

-Pauvre petite chose, dit Hermione. Oh, regardes, il a une lettre.

Elle la prit et la lue (8)__

-Oh non, dit-elle. Oh non !!!

Et sans rajouter un mot, elle quitta la Salle Commune.

Draco était couché à côté de Ginny. Il la regardait fixement. Elle n'était pas pâle, ses joues étaient un peu roses ce qui frappa Draco.

« Pas même la mort ne peut ruiner sa beauté » pensa-t-il. 

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et but la potion d'une traite. Alors qu'il buvait, Ginny ouvrit ses yeux.

-Draco, tu es venu. (9)

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand mais il était trop tard, il mourait. Ginny vit la bouteille de potion et comprit.

-Ginny, dit-il. Je…t'aime…

Elle fut capable de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et meurt. (10)

Les larmes envahissaient le visage de la jeune fille. Elle vit qu'il restait un peu de potion. Elle le but et tomba, morte, dans les bras de Draco. L'anneau qu'il lui avait donné tomba sur le sol.

-NO !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Hermione mais elle était arrivée trop tard. (11)__

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda un Lucius Malefoy furieux à des Weasley debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, dit Mr Weasley d'une voix froide.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui pleurait silencieusement. Dumbledore apparut à côté de lui vint Hermione. D'une voix profonde il leur dit:

-Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, suivez moi dans la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après. La salle était pleine d'étudiants qui discutaient mais qui devinrent soudainement silencieux lorsque Dumbledore marcha vers la table des professeurs. Il resta debout et déclara :

-Le soleil ne se montrera pas demain. Beaucoup de terribles choses sont arrivées mais aucune n'a été aussi triste que ce qu'il se passa aujourd'hui. Miss Virginia Weasley et Mr Draco Malefoy sont décédés. Comme quelques uns d'entre-vous le savaient, ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre mais leurs amis et familles ne pouvaient pas comprendre cet amour et tentèrent de les séparer. Leur amour était si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter le fait d'être séparés. Miss Weasley avait un plan mais comme souvent les choses ne se passent pas comme nous l'espérons, ils sont morts tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils préféraient mourir ensemble que vivre séparés l'un de l'autre. J'espère que cela donnera un exemple aux personnes présentes et qui sont ennemies qu'aucune histoire ne sera jamais plus triste que celle de Ginny et de son Draco. 

**Les acteurs se rassemblent sur le devant de la scène, se tenant par les mains, et saluent le publique en s'inclinant. Les spectateurs font une ovation et se lèvent pour saluer leur prestation. La colonne des acteurs se rompt en son milieu pour laisser passer l'auteur qui salue de la même façon que les acteurs et a droit à la même ovation. Une deuxième personne arrive, la traductrice, qui salue comme tout les autres. Toutes les personnes présentes sur scène saluent une dernière fois puis retournent dans les coulisses. Le publique se disperse en commentant ou non la pièce qui vient d'être jouée. La salle se vide. Les projecteurs s'éteignent un à un. Le silence s'installe.**

**Comme vous venez de le lire ou non, nous sommes arrivés au terme de notre voyage. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que nous nous reverrons sur une autre histoire, laquelle, je n'en sais rien. Si vous voulez vraiment avoir une bonne ambiance, je vous conseille de mettre « In the arms of an angel » de Sarah MacLachlan en lisant les paroles de Dumbledore. Effet garanti. N'oubliez pas les mouchoirs, ça peut s'avérer utile, même pour moi qui ai lue l'histoire plusieurs fois. **

**Comme on dit se bien : THE END mais ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas un HAPPY END.**

**J'espère encore une fois que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie et vous dis à bientôt sur vos fics ou les miennes. **

**Le rideau se ferme.**

**Naseis (qui est en pleurs) **

**(1) : l'est fou ?!! Un poison !!! dans une école !!!**

**(2) : qu'est-ce que je disais ?!!**

**(3) : ça doit faire mal… pov' tit piaf…**

**(4) : Je fond, je fond, rôô mais quel monde oohhh… pardon**

**(5) : Z'avez remarqué ? Ils y entrent comme dans un moulin et en plus Ginny elle est toute seule dans la pièce…, bah, j'ai pas à donner mon avis__**

**(6) : oupesseuh !!**

**(7) : ****tu disais Hermione ?**

**(8) :  Pas bien !!**

**(9) : et il est repartu**

**(10) : sui quasi en train de pleurer**

**(11) : Ca y est, je pleure**


End file.
